


Control

by orphan_account



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Gore, I'm Sorry, Loss of Limbs, M/M, Rats, Sadism, Symbolism, the relationship is only implied and isnt even romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 18:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15078713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In the outback, it's eat or be eaten.Roadhog will tell himself he's only doing it to survive as he tears apart the body, limb from limb. When that warm feeling just below his stomach stirs with the screams, though, he has to admit he just likes the control.





	Control

He likes the power. He savors the fear. He feels the rat wriggle in his hands, helpless, desperate, scared. The knowledge of this goes to his gut, leaving it warm. This rat’s life is in his hands. He squeezes harder.

The squeal of pain stirs his insides like a soup. He loves the control. The rat moves to bite him, Hog moving his hand to be holding the rat by his tail. It hangs down and struggles and jumps around as though it has any semblance of choice, as though it has power.

Hog picks the rat back up, wringing the small neck to remind it of who's in charge. The gray fur is patchy, starting to fall out from all the radiation. He watches it clump up and leave fresh, bare skin behind. His thumb’s nail traces around it, feeling the bumps and bristles of the pink flesh. A sigh escapes his lips, distorted by the mask.

His meaty fingers reach out the next time the rat tries to bite him, gripping the teeth and forcing its mouth open. He jerks his hand down and blood flows forward from the small mouth, teeth thrown on the ground. The rat cries and cries, begging for its suffering to end. Not yet, Hog thinks. He wants to savor this.

Briefly, he considers taking the metal hook and dragging it across the flesh, ripping it open and letting red-stained guts fall forward. He resists, however, still wanting to squeeze out every last drop of pain from the rodent before issuing the killing blow. A reminder of his power.

He kicks the hook aside, hearing it clatter against the weak walls of the building. No one would hear it, there wasn't a person miles of this place. Someone who would care was even further. In the outback, it was every man, rat, and junker for themselves.

Scurrying sounds from the hit wall, a family of rats revealing themselves. The rat he holds fights back more and more, empowered by its own kind. Maybe it just doesn't want to look weak. Hog kicks away the few rats that haven't already left while tightening his death grip on his own rodent. Their squeals give him a vague sense of joy, that warm feeling returning once more. 

The buttery comfort of another's pain is becoming an addiction. Hog can't get enough as he resorts to animalistically beating the rat with a clenched fist. Each cry makes him stronger and stronger until a final, fatal scream escapes its bleeding mouth. Shit.

He holds the rat by its tail, body limp and growing cold. His strength is a problem from time to time. Hog throws the rodent against the wall, landing next to his hook. The clang of the metal catches his attention, and he goes over to pick it up.

It doesn't take the extra moment for him to reconsider this time. He holds the unmoving body down and slices clean down the middle. Immediately, blood spills out in waves and stains the dry ground until it turns closer to mud. Not much leaves the small body, but it's enough.

Hog reaches down and scoops up a lick of blood, lapping at it and savoring the dirt and iron on his tongue. He puts his finger over the rat's cut, rubbing it and humming along to the squelch of blood and guts now covering his hands. Fur sticks together on his stained hands and leaves the rat almost bare. His stomach growls as he realizes he's been out here for at least an hour, and it's been roughly two days since he ate more than what little foliage can be found in the outback. The gas mask he never removes is lifted up, revealing a scarred face and smirking lips.

In one swift movement, Hog lifts up the drained body and bites down, letting the last few vestiges of blood escape and dribble down his chin. He licks it and feels strong. He feels powerful. He is in control.

Only the tail is left, carelessly dropped to the ground. Hog picks up his hook and takes one last look at the pathetic building. The blood splattered on the dirt ground is the only thing visible, glistening in the moonlight. He stares at it for too long before leaving. Well, time to return to his favorite Rat.

Weeks later, when he sees the boy bleeding out with two limbs lobbed off, he doesn’t feel fear, or concern. All he feels is the stir of pleasure deep within him, quelled only by his greed and his duty to protect. The screams alight his body, but he ignores it. He’d take true control another day.

(No rats were harmed in the making of this story)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this was written on my phone while I was taking driver's ed so it's by no means well-written if you ask me. Still, I liked the concept and stuff and decided to post it on here after very light editing. May go update this once I properly fix it up one day. hope you enjoyed roadhog getting hot over torturing and eating a rat


End file.
